


Stone Wishes

by GaeilgeRua



Series: HH's Roll-A-Drabble [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Creature Hermione Granger, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: There’s more to her than meets the eye and he’s not above taking advantage of her special abilities.





	Stone Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's August 25th Roll-A-Drabble. The pairing I received was Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle with creature as the trope.
> 
> Many thanks go out to Meiri and starrnobella for their wonderful help. Any errors after their help are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world.

                                             

 

On her eleventh birthday, she learned two significant things about herself. First, she was a witch, and with that revelation, she quickly realised that it explained many of the oddities that kept happening around her. The second came as even more of a surprise than being told she was a witch.

To find out she was a descendant of the mythological Euryale had been a complete shock. While her ancestor didn't necessarily have the same ability to turn people to stone like her sisters, they still wanted to be careful. So as a way to help counter any of the traits she might inherit from Euryale, once a month, she had to take a potion.

When Hermione questioned why no one had come forward to help her family in the past, Professor McGonagall explained that the traits only materialise in females. Her Gorgon blood came from her father’s father’s side of the family.

Professor McGonagall promised the Grangers that her secret would remain as such since the potion she had to take would be made by a trusted source. Little did anyone know that the so-called trusted source was anything but…

* * *

_Eight years later_

“So, my dear,” the tall, dark wizard said as he circled her. He smirked before adding, “A little canary told me–”

Hermione’s head snapped up to look at him.

He chuckled as he stopped in front of her. “Oh yes, I know all about your penchant for sending canaries to attack those that have wronged you. Or at least redheaded blood traitors. I have to commend you for getting out of that potential failed relationship with your reputation intact. Now,” he stepped closer so that she had to tilt her head back to continue watching him, “tell me about this special gift of yours.”

She looked at him impassively and said, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Oh, Miss Granger, don't try to play coy with me. With one whispered word, I could see and know everything your brilliant mind knows.” He reached out and let his hand hover a hair's breadth from the soft skin of her cheek. “I don't want to force your hand, and I would rather not destroy such a brilliant mind. Now, tell me what you know.”

Hermione quickly weighed her options. Harry was dead, and the wizard standing before her had taken him out in the most unexpected way.

A cursed dagger thrown straight to the heart.

She looked around the room until her eyes connected with the dark orbs of one Severus Snape. The not so trusted source.

The double agent raised an eyebrow, baiting her.

She barely refrained from rolling her eyes as she turned to look at the wizard standing before her. “You want to know if the rumours of my being part Gorgon are true.”

When she didn't continue, he stepped even closer and hissed, “You're trying my patience, my dear. Now, tell me.”

“They are.”

He grinned, a multitude of plans forming in his mind.

Hermione smirked as she watched the expressions play out over his face. She almost hated to burst his bubble. Almost. “It won't do you any good though.”

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “I'm not related to Medusa or Stheno, but rather Euryale. Some believe that she didn't have the ability to turn men to stone like her sisters. The potion I've been taking has just been precautionary.”

Silence followed her statement for some time as he thought over the implications of what she said. She refused to fidget or show any kind of nervousness as the wizard before her determined her fate.

“Well, Miss Granger,” he finally said after the extended silence caused some of his own followers to start to become restless. “I think we should see what happens when you’re no longer taking the suppression potion. What say you?”

Her mouth opened to respond with her knee-jerk reaction of telling him where he could shove his ideas, but then she realised that she just might be able to use her unknown powers to her advantage. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as she finally said, “You think you'd like that, don't you.”

“I do,” he replied as he turned away and motioned someone forward. “Narcissa will show you to your rooms.”

Hermione silently followed the blonde woman out into the hallway. As she passed the threshold, she snickered, "Be careful what you wish for."


End file.
